dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shinohara Ryoko
Perfil thumb|250px|Shinohara Ryoko *'Nombre:' 篠原涼子 (しのはら りょうこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Shinohara Ryoko *'Nombre real:' 市村涼子 / Ichimura Ryoko *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Gunma, Japón *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Esposo/actor Ichimura Masachika y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Japan Music Entertainment Dramas *Minshuu no Teki (Fuji TV, 2017) *Izakaya Fuji (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.1 *Ai wo Kou Hito (YTV, 2017) *Otona Joshi (Fuji TV, 2015) *Last Cinderella (Fuji TV, 2013) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 10) *Unfair the Special ~Double Meaning Niju Teigi~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Ogon no Buta (NTV, 2010) *Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) *Hataraku Gon! (NTV, 2009) *Haken no Hinkaku (NTV, 2007) *Unfair SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Message (MBS, 2006) host *Hanayome wa Yakudoshi (TBS, 2006) *Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006) *Woman's Island (NTV, 2006) *Naniwa Kinyudo 6 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Anego (NTV, 2005) *Mother and Lover (KTV, 2004) *Hikari to Tomo ni (NTV, 2004) *At Home Dad (Fuji TV, 2004) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2004) *Boku no Mahou Tsukai (NTV, 2003) *Mukodono 2003 (Fuji TV, 2003) *HR (Fuji TV, 2002) *Renai Hensachi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hatsu Taiken (Fuji TV, 2002) *Saotome Typhoon (TV Asahi, 2001) *Mukodono! (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2000) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2000) *Kiken na Kankei (Fuji TV, 1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Ao no Jidai (TBS, 1998) *Nanisama (TBS, 1998) *Beach Boys Special (Fuji TV, 1998) *Kira Kira Hikaru (Fuji TV, 1998) *Shinryonaikai Ryoko (NTV, 1997) *Gift (Fuji TV, 1997) *Odoru Daisousasen (Fuji TV, 1997, ep2) *Rennai Zenya Ichidodake no Koi 2 (1996) *Pure (Fuji TV, 1996) *Naniwa Kinyudo 2 (Fuji TV, 1996) *Ninshin Desuyo 2 (Fuji TV, 1995) *Kagayaku Toki no Naka de (Fuji TV, 1995) *Chance (Fuji TV, 1993) *Houkago (Fuji TV, 1992) *Sugao no Mama de (Fuji TV, 1992) Películas *Kyo mo Iyagarase Bento (2018) *Ningyo no Nemuru Ie (2018) *Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (2018) *Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) *Unfair: The End (2015) *One Piece Film Z (2012) voz *A Ghost of a Chance / Suteki na Kanashibari (2011) *Unfair: The Answer (2011) *The Shadow Spirit / Moryo no hako (2007) *Unfair: The Movie (2007) *Hanada Shonenshi - Yuurei to Himitsu no Tunnel (2006) *The Uchoten Hotel (2006) *Summer of Ubume / Ubume no natsu (2005) *Kamikaze Girls / 下妻物語 / Shimotsuma Monogatari / Shimotsuma Story (2004) *Dawn of a New Day: The Man Behind VHS / Hi wa mata noboru (2002) *Jam Films 「けん玉」篠原哲雄監督作品」 (2002) *Blessing Bell / Kofuku no kane (2002) *Calmi Couri Appassionati / Reisei to Jounetsu no Aida (2001) *RED SHADOW 赤影 / Akakage (2001) *Go-Con Japanese Love Culture (2000) *Beru epokku (1998) *Happy People (1997) Teatro *2018: Anna Christie (アンナ・クリスティ 舞台) *2005: 天保十二年のシェイクスピア 舞台 *2001: Hamlet (ハムレット 舞台) Discografía 'Álbums' *1993.01.15 RYOKO from Tokyo Performance Doll *1995.08.21 Lady Generation ~Shukujo no Jidai~ (Lady Generation ～淑女の時代～) *1997.11.01 Sweets -Best of Ryoko Shinohara- *2003.07.09 Time of GOLD (with Shiina Junpei) 'Singles' *1991.01.21 Koi wa Chanson (恋はシャンソン) *1992.07.22 Squall (スコール) *1994.02.02 Sincerely *1994.07.21 Itoshisa to Setsunasa to Kokoro Tsuyosa to (恋しさと せつなさと 心強さと; with t.komuro) *1995.02.08 Motto Motto... (もっと もっと…; with t.komuro) *1995.08.02 Lady Generation *1995.11.22 Dame! (ダメ!) *1996.05.22 Heibon na Happy Ja Monotarinai (平凡なハッピーじゃ物足りない) *1996.08.21 Shiawase wa Soba ni Aru (しあわせはそばにある) *1996.11.25 Party wo Mekedasou! (パーティーをぬけだそう!; with Imawano Kiyoshiro) *1997.07.01 Goodbye Baby *1998.04.22 BLOW UP *1998.10.01 a place in the sun *2000.03.08 Rhythm to Rule (リズムとルール) *2001.08.22 someday somewhere *2003.05.21 Time of GOLD (with Shiina Junpei) Reconocimientos *'2018 43rd Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor actriz por Ningyo no Nemuru Ie y Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai *'2013 77th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Last Cinderella *'2007 44th Galaxy Awards:' Premio Individual *'2007 52nd Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Haken no Hinkaku *'2006 48th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Unfair *'2005 45th Television Academy Awards: Mejor actriz por Anego *'''2005 43rd Television Academy Awards: Mejor actriz de reparto por Mother and Lover *'2004 41st Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Hikari to Tomo ni *'2003 37th Television Academy Awards: '''Mejor actriz de reparto por Boku no Mahou Tsukai Curiosidades *'Grupos Jpop:''' **Tokyo Performance Doll (1990-1994) **Golbies (1990-1994) **Harajuku Jenne (1990-1994) **UL-SAYS (1991-1994) *Tiene una hermana y hermano mayores que ella. *Comenzó su carrera como cantante en la banda de pop japonesa Tokio Performance Doll, y despues de la separacion, comenzó una carrera como cantante en solitario con el productor Tetsuya Komuro. *Se casó con el actor Ichimura Masachika en 2004, dio a luz a su primer hijo en 2008 y el segundo en febrero del 2012. Enlaces *Perfil (Japan Music) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Shinohara Ryoko.jpg Shinohara Ryoko 2.jpg Shinohara Ryoko 3.jpg Shinohara Ryoko 8.jpg Shinohara Ryoko 4.jpg Shinohara Ryoko 5.jpg Shinohara Ryoko 6.jpg Shinohara Ryoko 7.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Japan Music Entertainment